1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an optical system, and more particularly to a five-piece imaging lens module having wide-angle characteristic.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surveillance cameras are commonly seen in household and working areas to detect any events taking place in these areas. Surveillance cameras are normally provided with wide-angle characteristic. Thus it is of concern for those skilled in this art to include the characteristics of low distortion and high imaging quality into the wide-angle surveillance cameras.